Princes and Slaves
by TerraIceTylers15
Summary: Two Princes and Two Slaves fall in love but what happenes when the king trys to merry the two Prince ot two other prinesses, what will happen to their slave read and find out


The Princes and The Slaves

Dick Grayson the prince of Gotham sat in the palace garden with his brother Axel Lea (they were adopted by the King and Queen) looking at the night two boys looked nothing alike, Dick had short jet black hair, deep blue eyes,age 15, and was only 5,5'' , Axel has long fiery red hair, toxic green eye age 17 and is 6''1. Dick was next in line to be King, Axel doesn't want to be king so his gonna be Kings adviser. Dick sighed and turned to his brother.

"hey Axel do you think making peace with the Zatara family is a good idea" he turned his head to look at his brother.

"well it's not really up to us, it's up father" Axel shrugged and stood up"come on father wanted to talk to us"

Dick stood up and followed his brother into the throne room. He saw his Father Bruce, his Mother Talia,his best friend Barbara Gordan one of his slaves, and two new slaves he has never seen before. They had bruise on their body showing they had been beaten, Their hands were tied was a girl with blonde hair to her shoulder with red lines in it,she had bright green eyes, but not as bright as Axel's, and was about as tall as Dick. The other slave was a boy who had blonde spiky hair that swished to the left in the front, deep blue eyes and was just as tall as the two brothers walked up to their father and mother.

"hey Father whats with the new slaves" the redheaded brother asked

The king looked down from his throne, his face was in a frown, like always, and answered his oldest son

" they are a peace gift from the Zatara family"

"oh well what are their names" Axel asked looking at the slaves

"the girl's name is Terra and the boy's name is Roxas" Talia said. She looked over to her other son "you two may go to your rooms now and you may take the new slaves with you" the brothers nodded and walked over to the new slaves and told them to follow slaves said nothing just merely nodded and keep their heads down. They went down many hallways before they arrive to that two princes two looked over to his brother, then to the slaves.

"I'll take Roxas, You can take Terra is that okay" Axel said. Dick nodded and lead the new slave into his room. Axel did the same and went into his own room with his slave. Dick closed the door behind him once Terra was inside, he looked at his new slave. He was able to get a better look at her now. She was so skinny that you could see her rib even with her shirt on, her hands were small and shaky, her hair was almost platinum blonde with bright red line in her hair like highlights,her arms were skinny very little muscle, her chest was small not very developed, jugueing by her face she looked 15 same age he was. But despite all that she was a very beautiful girl.

He walked up to the slave girl and grabbed her hands. She flinched and started shaking. Dick looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"its okay I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take off the rope" he slowly took off the rope that tied her hands together. Once they were gone he could see the rope marks on her wrists. Dick sighed and walked over to his bed.

" it's getting late, we might want to go to bed" he said to the slave girl. The girl nodded and started to walk towards a corner. Dick watched her curl up into a ball in the corner. '_why in hell did she do that_' Dick thought. He walked over to the girl and knelt beside her.

"what are you doing" he asked. The girl looked up at him with her bright green eyes full of fear.

''P-Princess Zatanna n-never let me sleep anywhere b-but the floor" the girl spoke quietly and her voice was full of fear. Dick stood up and held out a hand to help the girl up.

" well you shall sleep in my bed with me from now on" he said taking the girl's hand and leading her to the bed. Dick climbed onto the bed and turned back to Terra. The girl stood there not sighed and grabbed the blonde girl by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. She let out a sheerk full of fear and covered her face with her arms.

"its okay calm down" he said to the girl. She started shaking violently again. The prince pulled the girl into a hug. After a few moment she stopped shaking and relax into the slowly leaned back until his back hit his bed and laid down bring Terra with him. She tensed up for a second then relax again and laying her head on the princes could hear his heart beating, it was relaxing. The two of them slowly fell asleep just like that and didn't wake until morning

Axel sighed and walked into his room with Roxas following behind him. Axel shut the door and headed towards taking off his shirt on the way. Roxas looked at Axel toned chest before looking away trying to hide the blush that creep across his cheeks. Axel flopped on his big bed and exhaled loudly. He sat up and looked at the slave boy.

"so your names Roxas" the prince asked. The boy nodded " well it's getting late so we better go to bed" Axel got up and took off his boot before returning to the looked over at the boy, who was just standing there.

"you gonna just stand there or are you gonna get i the bed is big enough for two,hell it's big enough for four" Roxas slowly walked over to the bed and got in staying on the far end from Axel. Axel chuckled at the slaves actions.

"I don't bite I promise" he said with a smirk on his face. Roxas gulped and scooted closer to the redheaded prince. Axel wond his arms around Roxas and pulled him closer.

"it gonna be a cold night" he rested his head on the princes chest.

The prince was warm and comforting,which made Roxas become relaxed and slowly drift off into sleep. before he fell asleep heard Axel speak

"good night Roxas "


End file.
